


The first time I saw you, my heart whispered ''That's the one''

by Lava



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, I hate tags I don't even know how you people do it, Love, M/M, Poetic Alec, a little tiny bit of angst, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lava/pseuds/Lava
Summary: For their three years aniversary of being together, Alec decides to propose to Magnus.He prepared his speech and everything.What he didn't know was that Magnus also planned to propose to him the same night.(I hate summaries too ^^' )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicHappenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicHappenx/gifts).



> Here is a little something to make this hellatus a little better ^^ 
> 
> This is a gift for my friend, MagicHappenx, who is a wonderful and amazing person, as well as a talented writer. Go read her works people, they are beautiful !! 
> 
> My dear friend, this is for you, I hope you like it and it might not be perfect but it's something <3 I hope it made you smile :)

 

Alec prepared everything. He decorated Magnus' loft a bit so it could have a little romantic touch. He put some candles, on the floor, and also on some little desks.

He throw some red petals on the floor.

It was beautiful. He really wasn't an expert in decoration or in arranging romantic nights. Magnus was the one who usually does all this stuff. But tonight, it's gonna be a special night, so Alec wanted Magnus to have a wonderful time, he wanted to surprise him.

 

After three years of being together, Alec can't still believe that he's in a relationship with Magnus Bane. The smartest, kindest and kindhearted person. And that Alec is lucky to have him as a partner.

Sometimes it feels so good, and pure to be loved by Magnus, that Alec feels like he's dreaming.

 

Because he never thought he could ever feel this, have this.

When he was young, he closed himself off from feelings and love, when he figured that he was different from other people.

The thought of kissing a guy, while being a shadowhunters was something that terrified Alec. Feelings, happiness, joy, Alec put himself in distance from those things because deep down he believed that he didn't deserve them.

Growing up in the Institute, he was looked up for being the perfect son, the good soldier of the Clave who followed every single order without questionning it. Making proud his parents and the Clave was Alec's duty.

Receiving compliments from both of them, made him feel like he could be someone good and worthy of the position of the Head of The Institute, even if he was different from others.

 

As years went by, he became angrier with himself, feeling lonely, desesperate and sad all the time but never showing it. Pushing down his emotions and feelings, so he could focus on making his family proud, so he could focus on missions and hunting and keeping his siblings safe.

 

The only time when he could drown himself into desespair, was when he was alone in his room, at night and when he laid down on his bed, facing the ceiling, lost in his thoughts and his own world, where he would question himself every single minute.

Wondering what could go wrong tomorrow if he, even for one second, distracts himself.

 

Thanks to Izzy, Jace and Max, he actually never felt completely alone, even if most of the time Izzy and Jace would spend hours and hours talking about their love life.

But having Izzy, Alec was lucky that he lasted these many years.

Having Izzy by his side, whenever he had a bad time, or whenever he was frustated because of the fact that he couldn't control his feelings about Jace, is something Alec will always be grateful for.

 

With time, it got easier, painful but easier. Spending years doubting himself, feeling like he wasn't good enough, or strong enough to be the person he wanted to be, started to weight on Alec's shoulders. Even if it got easier, it also got tiring.

 

That's when Magnus Bane entered in his life. And everything changed, but also got really, really complicated.

Meeting someone like Magnus, someone who's open about his sexuality in the Downworld, made him realize, unfortunately, that the Shadow World and the Clave wouldn't welcome Alec with open arms if he ever came out. The Clave and his family were really traditional and were serious about keeping tradition intact.

 

But the day he met Magnus, at his loft, when he saved his life, he knew. He knew that Magnus would be someone he won't be able to run away from even if tried really hard.

 

The first time Alec saw Magnus, he forgot everything. The weight on his shoulders, all of his rules about not getting involved with anyone, any guy, his focus, his mission of making his parents and the Clave proud … everything went out of his mind.

When Magnus smiled at him, introducing himself, '' _I am Magnus, I don't think we've been formely introduced_ '', looking at him, straight into his eyes, and waiting for an answer, Alec's mind and heart was screaming at him to get to know him, even if another part of himself thought that he couldn't have what he craved at the moment.

 

All he wanted, for a second, was to get close to Magnus, to know him, to talk to him. But reality came crashing a few minutes later with everything going downhilll with Valentine's presence.

 

The next few days, he tried to get away from Magnus and everything got worse when he proposed to Lydia so his family could keep the Institute. But Magnus didn't go away, and somehow Alec felt glad, that Magnus didn't give up on him.

A part of himself wanted to drop everything and apologize to Magnus for ignoring him and pushing him away, but the other part wanted to be away from Magnus, because he knew that if someone, his parents or the Clave found out who Alec really was, he would lose everything.

 

But he didn't realize at that moment, he was already losing everything, because he was losing himself.

 

Magnus crashing his wedding, was the best moment of his life. Even if the choice he made of marrying Lydia was a terrible one.

When he saw Magnus that day, in front of him, challenging him to marry Lydia, he knew he couldn't do it. Because Magnus was right, he didn't deserve this.

 

He didn't deserve to live all these years hiding from everyone, and from himself. Because he deserve happiness too. He deserved the thing he spend his whole life running away from, he deserved love.

And without Magnus, he would never had realized it.

Magnus showed him that he could be true to himself, and still have what he wanted, that he still could achieve his dreams, have the career he always wanted, and still have his family by his side, supporting him.

And it was true.

 

After three years of being together, Alec still has everything he never thought he could have.

He was still the Head of the New York Institute, he was respected, looked up, and highly spoken in every meetings with the Clave.

He managed to bring the Shadow World and the Downworld together, closer, thanks to Magnus' and his friends' help, and of course, with the help of some shadowhunters too.

It wasn't a quick and easy task, he was threatened by anonymous messages, and some shadowhunters and downworlders always seemed to be against his plans. But with the help of others, he managed to bring some peace between their two divided worlds.

It was true that centuries of hate, war, revulsion and hostility separated their world, and the fact he was Alec Lightwood, the son of the parents who murdered thousands of Downworlders, wasn't exactly a plus side.

 

But with a little time, patience, and a hundred of cabinet meeting with downworld leaders and some members of the Clave, Alec achieved his plans.

And there was no one who was proud of him as Magnus was, and is.

Everyday, Magnus likes to remind him how amazing and a wonderful leader he is. And Alec would blush, saying to Magnus, that none of this would have been possible without his love and support.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is in italic because it's a flashback :) 
> 
> Alright I know a lot of people know that Shadowhunters got cancelled so I just wanted to write some fluff with our boys being happy :') 
> 
> So enjoy !

All those years filled with Magnus' love, his support, his smile, laughter, kindness, kisses, hugs … reminded Alec every single day that he wouldn't want to be anywhere but next to Magnus' side.

Alec always knew that he would never want to spend his life with another than Magnus.

 

He always knew that if he married, he would marry Magnus. Because Magnus was … everything.

And he knew that Magnus wanted the same.

 

Fixing his shirt looking at himself in the mirror of their bedroom, Alec thought about that time, approximately two years ago, when being together was still a little new for both of them.

 

_They were both laying in bed after a day of exhausting work._

_Feet tangled together, Magnus was laying on his back, on Alec's left hand which was surrounding his waist from behind_

_His eyes closed, breathing peacefully, Magnus was resting, facing the ceiling, with a little smile on his face._

_Alec was laying on his side, his right hand holding Magnus'._

 

_Looking at Magnus, this close, made Alec comprehend, for the hundreth time that Magnus was beautifully breathtaking._

 

That was the first time that the subject of marriage came into his mind.

 

_Smiling to himself, Alec reminded how lucky he was to wake up next to Magnus everyday._

_Indeed, Alec moved in a few months ago, surprising Magnus with the question while they were having dinner._

_From that day, every morning started with Magnus and ended with him._

_Waking up into Magnus' arms and going to sleep with him embraced by him, was something that Alec cherished every second._

_And in that moment, he knew._

_That he wanted to wake up everyday next to him._

_That he wanted so much more with Magnus, he wanted to be with Magnus every day, he wanted to live with him, marry him and-_

 

_Alec's eyes widden with the last though and he stiffened. Magnus must have noticed the change because he turned his head to look at Alec with a frown._

 

_''Are you okay ? You feel tensed suddenly'' said Magnus,_

 

_''Yeah … no I'm okay, it's nothing'' answered Alec with a small smile, making Magnus raise his eyebrows,_

 

_''You know after a year spent together with you, I actually know when you're lying Alexander'' said Magnus, with a soft voice, turning around to lay on his side, so he could face Alec._

 

_Smiling, then sighing, Alec said,_

 

_''I was just thinking about us... about you''_

 

_''Oh ?'' asked Magnus, clearly surprised,_

 

_''Yeah... Hum... about your uh... past relationships '' uncertainly said Alec, looking at Magnus to see if he upset him, but Magnus was only more surprised._

_''Oh … well anything I can help with ?'' asked Magnus, after a few seconds of silence,_

 

_''I don't want to upset you'' said Alec, getting closer to Magnus, to hug him with both of his arms, and he rested his head in the crook of Magnus' neck._

 

_''Alexander, it's okay. Remember, I told you that I won't keep you away, not from my past and my future._

_So if you have questions about … my past relationships, you can ask'' said Magnus, moving his hands to place it on top of Alec's head to stroke his hair._

 

_''Okay'' said Alec, then taking a deep breath, he looked up at Magnus, his head still resting between Magnus' neck and shoulder,_

 

_''Did you ever marry someone ?'' blurted out Alec, and felt Magnus stiffens next to him, his hand freezing, then seeing Magnus close his eyes and gulp, Alec cursed himself._

 

_But before he could start to apologize, Magnus said,_

 

_''No, never''_

 

_Alec wasn't expecting this answer, so his eyes widden, and said the only thing that came to his mind,_

 

_''What ?!'' asked Alec incredulously, making Magnus smile sadly and sigh,_

 

_''Yeah... I wasn't that fortunate''_

 

_''Is that because … you didn't want it ?'' asked Alec, fearing the answer,_

 

_''I always wanted a family, to be married to someone I love'' said Magnus, his eyes lost like he was staring into emptiness, showing that he was reminiscing his past,_

 

_''Then … why didn't you ?'' simply asked Alec,_

 

_''Marrying someone isn't a individual choice Alexander, the other person has to agree'' answered Magnus, with a sad smile,_

 

_''You mean … No one wanted to marry you ?!'' asked Alec, not believing what he was hearing. How could that be possible ? Magnus was everything he ever dreamed of meeting, smart, kind, beautiful, inside and out. He was patient, and helped everyone in need, he was an amazing person._

 

_Who wouldn't want to live with this kind of person for the rest of their life ?_

 

_In answer to his question, Magnus shrugged, and look down at their hands._

 

_''I am lot to handle apparently''_

 

_''That's bullshit'' immediately said, swearing without meaning to, outraged by the fact that someone made Magnus feels like he was a lot to handle. Loving Magnus was the easiest thing that Alec has ever done. How could anyone ever think that Magnus was too much to love ?_

 

_''You're not a lot to handle. Whoever said that was clearly stupid and not worthy of your love'' said Alec to Magnus, strengthening his hold on Magnus' hand, and looking at him in the sofest way possible, making Magnus look at him with a small smile,_

 

_''It's alright, marriage is actually a big step, it implies a lot of commitement. I understand why they didn't want that with me, and-''_

 

_''Magnus'' interrupted Alec, looking at him with sad eyes, and deep down he was fuming, Magnus was the most loving and caring person he knows. Being loved by Magnus feels wonderful and whole … Who wouldn't want that for their whole life ?_

 

_''Anyone who didn't want to marry you have no idea what they have lost. And anyone who would get to marry you would be the luckiest man, or woman, in the world'' said Alec, moving both of his hands so he could hold Magnus' face, and he caressed his cheeks with his thumbs._

 

_Magnus was looking at Alec, surprise written all over his face, like Alec said something he wasn't expecting, but Alec was just being truthful and honest. Having Magnus for husband, would be a dream come true._

_Alec couldn't understand how anyone didn't want this life with Magnus._

 

_''You always surprise me Alexander''_

 

_''I am just telling the truth'' said Alec, looking at Magnus, with soft eyes and full of love and admiration, and kissing Magnus's forehead._

 

_''Well … thank you for being honest then'' said Magnus, snuggling closer to Alec, leaving no place between them._

 

_Alec hold Magnus in his arms, putting his head on top of Magnus', wondering how he might ask the next question without being too indiscret, or without getting too hopefull._

 

_Inconsciously, he started to trace small circles on Magnus' back, biting his lower-lip and getting lost in his thoughts._

_Magnus looked up at him, with questionning eyes, and before Alec could even think about how to ask what he wanted to ask, Magnus asked,_

 

_''Why did you ask me if I got married before ?'' said Magnus, and if Alec paid attention, which he did, he noticed how Magnus' voice cracked at the middle of his sentence, how his eyes shined with hope, but also with curiousity and confusion._

 

_Alec saw the thousands of unspoken questions hidden behind Magnus' eyes. He saw hope, but also fear._

 

_''Hum … I was just … thinking about, hum...'' Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and hold Magnus closer, frustated that he couldnt' speak his mind and voice out his thoughts without being a stuttering mess._

 

_Magnus kept looking at him, patiently waiting for him to form his sentences, so gathering his courage, he blurted out what has been on his mind,_

 

_''Did you ever wanted- I mean, thought about... uhh, getting married hum, lately ? I mean-''_

 

_''With you ?'' asked Magnus, putting an end to Alec's misery and ramble._

_''What ?! No, no I mean-I just-'' started Alec, panic once again taking control over him. But seeing Magnus look at him, awaiting, his brown eyes showing the belief and hope, even if his voice was pretty steady, like he was trying to hide away what he was feeling, made Alec loose the last drop of hesitation and panic._

 

_''Yeah that's what I meant. I mean... do you- Would you want that with me ? '' said Alec, biting his lower lip waiting for Magnus' reaction, wondering if he scared Magnus off._

 

_Alec didn't know what he should expect. But he definetely didn't expect Magnus to laugh. Alec was even more than confused, maybe a little bit hurt but he didn't show it. Was Magnus laughing at him or … ?_

 

_But before he could ask why he was laughing, Alec noticed a few tears coming out from Magnus' eyes, and rolling down on his cheek. Confused, and thinking that he, somehow hurt him, Alec brought one of his hands up and washed away the tears,_

 

_''Magnus I am sorry, I didn't want to upset you. I am so stupid just forget what I said ok ? I didn't mean to pressure you or-'' started to apologize Alec, wishing that he could go back in time and erase these past few minutes,_

 

_''Oh Alexander'' whispered Magnus, looking at Alec with teary eyes, but they were also shining, but not from sadeness, noticed Alec. More like, happiness ? And love ?_

 

_''I am sorry- I-''_

 

_''Don't apologize you stupid Nephilim'' interrupted him Magnus, bringing his hands up to hold Alec's face in his palms, ''How could you think , even for a second, that I wouldn't want that with you ?'' asked Magnus, bringing Alec to a stuttering mess, again,_

 

_''You- You want to... I mean, you want to marry me one day ? You want that ?'' asked Alec, not even trying to hide his happiness, surprise and hope, or his smile, which widden immediately after Magnus asked his question,_

 

_''Alexander'' said Magnus, looking at him with his shiny eyes, smiling, a few fresh tears rolling out from his eyes and dropping on his pillow below him,_

 

_''I want everything with you'' whispered Magnus, his face closer to Alec than it was a few seconds ago, then Magnus kissed him, softely. They both poured all their love, admiration they had for each other in the kiss._

_Both of their eyes were closed, to let themselves lost into this feeling of bliss and peace and love._

 

_When they broke apart, Magnus had a smile, the kind of smile he gets whenever Alec kisses him, a content, and happy one. They both opened their eyes at the same time, and suddenly Alec felt shy._

 

_'' So... was this a proposal ?'' asked Magnus, with a teasing smile, noticing how Alec was blushing suddenly._

 

_''Hum... no this was just- hum- a practice ?''_

 

_''Really ? And when can I expect the real proposal to happen ?'' asked Magnus, teasing, smiling like Alec had hung up the moon and the stars, bringing down his hands and placing one of them on the side of Alec's waist, and the other hand finding Alec's._

_''Well … I guess you just have to wait'' replied Alec, shrugging, enjoying the teasing, ''It might take a few months... or years, who knows ?'' asked Alec looking at Magnus with a frown, but his eyes betrayed him because they were full of happiness and joy that Magnus saw through it._

 

_'' I have waited for you all those centuries Alexander, I can wait a few more years'' said Magnus, serious, all teasing disappearing from his tone and feature._

 

_Smiling, Alec brought Magnus closer by grabbing him by his waist and hold him. Then he kissed Magnus' forehead, closing his eyes, and silently promising himself, that he would do anything, absolutely anything, to make him the happiest man on Earth._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up probably next weekend ^^ 
> 
> Also, for everyone who has a Twitter/Tumblr account, please tweet why you love the show and why you want a renewal with the hashtag #SaveShadowhunters. We are at 4 millions tweets and it hasn't been a week yet since the annoucement it's amazing!   
> You can follow @BasicShadowStuf for more information because we also use other hashtags depending on the day ... 
> 
> We are fighting to save the show for multiple reasons, but we need to be loud and lot in numbers, so whoever read this story, help us save the show.   
> For the people who doesn't have Twitter or Tumblr you can still help with contacting Netflix and Freeform! Again, go visit @BasicShadowStuf to get all the informations, they are doing an amazing job! 
> 
> Keep fighting guys :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back again with a new chapter for this story :p 
> 
> Have some flashback scenes ;)
> 
> Enjoy :D

A loud crashing noise brought Alec back to reality. He turned around to see what caused it, and saw Chairman Meow running around in their bedroom, jump on Magnus' and his bed, to sit there and look at him with a grumpy look.

Looking down, Alec saw the lamp which was supposed to be on the desk next to their bed, on the floor, shattered, and broken glass everywhere.

 

''Oh no Chairman what did you do ?'' whined Alec in desesperation, ''I just cleaned up the room and put the glasses on the desk so Magnus and I can have nice night, why did do that ?'' asked Alec, sitting down, groaning, and picking up the broken glasses, being careful not to get himself cut.

 

The cat looked at him, from the bed, like Alec had just insulted him. Chairman hissed and jumped out of bed, but not before ruffling the sheets ; the sheets that Alec perfectly laid on the bed a few hours ago.

 

''Chairman'' scolded Alec, going after the cat, trying to pick him up before he caused anymore damage.

 

''Come back here you devil''.

 

Alec followed Chairman Meow in the living room, and thank the Angel, the cat didn't mess with the flowers on the floor, but it wanted to get out so he started scartching on the front door. The noise making Alec flinch, he hurried up to get there, and opened the door to let Chairman out. The marks on the door disappeared in a second, thanks to Magnus' magic.

 

Apparently, Magnus had put magic on every door in his flat because Chairman had a tendancy of scratching on every single one of them.

Alec didn't know how Magnus dealt with this little demon all those years. He had been living with Magnus and his cat for three years now, and he still feels like the only aim of Chairman's existence was to make his life a living Hell. Literally.

There wasn't a day that Alec didn't complain to Magnus about his cat, but Magnus always waved his complains away with his hand and a teasing smile.

Not that Alec didn't care about the cat, but he was a lot to deal with. But since Magnus loved Chairman Meow, for Angel knows what reasons, Alec had no choice but to put up with him.

 

Usually, Alec loved cats, he really did.

When he was younger, his little brother Max, used to play around in the Institute with a stray cat named Church. Alec used to take care of it since Max was too little to do it by himself.

But Chairman Meow was something else entirely.

 

Lately, he had been thinking about asking Magnus if they could get another cat …

But righ now, he had other things to deal with.

Like the proposal.

 

The proposal.

 

The first person that Alec told about it, when he first realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Magnus, was Isabelle.

 

When he had called her into his office, to tell Izzy that he has been thinking about asking Magnus to marry him, Izzy squealed and yelled so loud, that he had worried if the whole Institute hadn't been thinking that he was murdering his own sister. After she had calmed down, which took her several minutes, she had spend the next minutes pestering him with tons of questions before he even had the chance to utter a single word.

 

_''Are you serious ?! Oh my God this is fantastic !! Alec this is wonderful ! Magnus is gonna be so happy !! Did you tell mom about this ? She is gonna be so excited and happy !_

_Wait did you pick the rings already ? Without me ??!! Alec !! How dare you ?! Oh my God I can't believe you ! But it's okay I can arrange and take care of the wedding right ? I'm the one who's gonna be in charge for the decoration and the outfits, for the music- oh and for you honeymoon ! I can list -''_

 

_''By the Angel Isabelle !! Can you just breath for a second !! Oh God … You're the worst. And preparing our honeymoon, if it happens, is a big no, and can I just speak for a second here ?''_

 

_''Oh please do, I am eager to hear what are you gonna say'' said Izzy, jumping down on her feet and smiling widely, making Alec even regret telling her in the first place._

_Sighing Alec said, ''Listen I just- last night, I had this thought and uh, I mean, Magnus is okay with it, it's just that, it's- I mean... Isn't it too soon ?'' asked Alec, desesperate, dropping his shoulders._

 

_''Alec'' softly said Izzy, getting closer and moving her hand to put it on her brother's forearm, ''You just said that Magnus is okay with the idea, so why would it be too soon ? You two are perfect for each other, you love each deeply and truly, and everyone knows that. You both deserve this. So don't overthink it.''_

 

_''I know but … I just want to give him more time to really think about this. To make sure that he is really ready to spend a part of his life with me as … his husband'' said Alec, looking down, biting his lips to stop himself from smiling._

 

_''Well, I am sure he won't be changing his mind, if that's what you're worried about. He wants this as much as you want it. If you want to take time to prepare for the proposal, you can.''_

 

And he did.

 

Welll it took him three years to officially prepare it, but still, better late than never.

 

Even if it took him three years to come to the conclusion, that he was ready to pop out the question, Magnus and Alec had been teasing each other, for the next two years that followed that talk, and making assumptions about how their marriage life would be.

 

_''Alexander ! Where is the nail polish you took out yesterday, I can't find it.''_

_''Well use your magic then !.''_

_''Well, if you put it back where you found it, maybe I wouldn't need my magic to find it back !.''_

_''Take this as a practice for your mariage life with me, it's only gonna get worse.''_

 

_''Magnus ! I can't find my black shirt ! Where did you throw it away ? I am gonna be late.''_

_''Here''_

_''Thank you. Seriously, if I am gonna spend every morning looking for my clothes for 15 mins because of, hum … activities, I am gonna lose my mind.''_

_''Oh do not worry Alexander, this is practise, you do have to get used to it if you want to spend the rest of your life with me''_

 

_''Oh my God this is disgusting, I don't know what I did wrong with recipe, I followed every instructions. I am so sorry Magnus.''_

_''Don't worry Alexander, what kind of man would I be if I don't hope that my future husband might improve his cooking skills one day.''_

 

And now, here he was, dressed in his blue navy suit and pants, that Magnus gave him as a birthday present, five months ago.

 

He prepared his speech, alone, of course. Because if he had gone to Isabelle for help, his proposal would take hours to be done.

 

Isabelle wasn't the only one to know about his plans, his mother, Jace, Clary, even Simon knew, though, he actually didn't know _how_ that happened. He told them a few months ago.

Truth to be told, he was really surprised that they all didn't spill out the secret to Magnus.

Especially Simon, because that guy literally never stops talking.

He also got the approval from Catherina and Raphael, since they were the most two important people in Magnus' life, being practically his family. So Alec decided that having their blessings wouldn't be such a bad thing.

 

Catherina took it really well.

There was a get together at Magnus' place, a few months ago, where he invited his friends, and Alec invited his family.

Alec had taken Catherina away from the group for a while, and told him about his intention. Catherina had immediately started crying, and Alec felt really awkward, thinking that he might have said something wrong.

Then, she had thrown her arms around him, and hugged him tight, whispering in his ear, '' _Thank you_ ''.

 

With Raphael, it had been more … difficult and … weird.

 

When Alec had asked him to come into the kitchen for a talk, Raphael had eyed him up and down, trying to figure out what Alec was going to do.

Alec already felt nervous that day, and Raphael looking at him like he was gonna murder him really hadn't helped him.

These past few years, Raphael and him had gotten … respectful towards each other, for Magnus' sake of course.

After they both apologized to themselves, Raphael about his implications in the matter of Isabelle's addiction, and Alec about hitting him, they started to have civil conversations. They also became nice ''friends'' during those past years.

 

So when Alec brought Raphael in the kitchen, discretely, Raphael hadn't lose anytime before questionning him about what was happening, making Alec immediately nervous, more than he was before.

 

_''What is this about ? The meeting we are gonna have tomorrow with the Clave ?'' had asked Raphael, crossing his arms in front of his chest._

 

_''Uh … No, this is not about the meeting. Hum... this is … kind of personal ?'' had said Alec, scratching the back of his neck,_

 

_''Okay ? What your personal stuff has to do anything with me ?'' had asked Raphael, eyebrows raised, making it obvious that he was now lost._

 

_''Hum...'' had started Alec, not knowing how to start the conversation about the proposal. Not that he was scared of Raphael, even if they are in good terms now, he was still very … intimidating._

 

_''Listen Lightwood, I have better things to do than stand here in front of you, waiting for you to say whatever you want to say. So out with it or I am gonna lose my patience and walk away-'' had said Raphael, definetely starting to get irritated, so Alec had just blurted out,_

 

_''I want to marry Magnus''_

 

_Raphael's reaction had been immediate. He froze. And blinked two times, looking straight at Alec, and a few seconds later of complete silence, Raphael had cleared his throat and said,_

 

_''You want to what ?'' had asked Raphael, shaking his head a little, probably trying to figure out if he heard right,_

 

_''I … want to marry him'' Alec had said again, but this time he said it with softness and with a tiny smile._

 

_''Oh'' simply said Raphael, still trying to cope with this answer that he hadn't been expecting, ''I wasn't expecting that'' answered Raphael, shrugging, leaning against the table in the kitchen._

 

_''Yeah... I know'' had said Alec, biting his lip, waiting for what would Raphael say next._

 

_''So …'' had started Raphael, clearing his throat, ''Why are you telling me this ? '' asked Raphael, still confused, and mildly awkward of the situation, probably because he newer was in this kind of situation before._

 

_''You're his family'' had simply answered Alec, shrugging,_

 

_''And ?...'' had asked Raphael, not really understanding why this discussion was even happening._

 

_Rolling his eyes, Alec replied, '_

_'You care about him and he cares about you. He raised you, and you're an important person of his life. So … since I want to ask … him to marry me, I … wanted to make sure that you were okay with the fact that, if Magnus does say yes, I'll be part of this family too, for a long time. And I just … '' had responded Alec, leaving the sentence unfinished, because he didn't know what to say anymore. ''I just wanted to know … I wanted to have your … hum … opinion about this ?'' had finished Alec, uncertain, and wondering if he said the right thing._

 

_''Well...'' had started Raphael, not really knowing what to say because he was kind of lost … He took a few seconds to himself, to clear his mind, and he spoke again, ''I never had this kind of talk from anyone before'' had said Raphael. ''No one ever wanted this with Magnus...''_

 

_''Yeah I- Magnus told me.'' had replied Alec, taking Raphael by surprise,_

 

_''He did ?'' had asked Raphael, and Alec simply nodded._

 

_''Well … Magnus always wanted to marry. But no one wanted to marry him, I don't know why, maybe because they thought he is a lot-''_

 

_''Don't.'' had interrupted Alec, sharply and firmly, not caring if he had upset Raphael by cutting him off from finishing his sentence. ''Don't say he's a lot to handle, he is not.''_

 

_Again, Raphael had looked at him in an odd way, like he was trying to read him, or his mind._

 

_''You are something else aren't you ?'' had asked Raphael instead, catching him off guard,_

 

_''Hum … what ?''_

 

_''Magnus has a lot of history. A past filled with lose, pain, heartbreak.'' had said Raphael, and Alec silently listened,_

 

_''That's probably why no one wanted to marry him because by marrying him, they would have to deal with it too. They would have have to live with him, knowing that they were never his first and won't be their last. Loving an immortal, especially while being a mortal isn't easy – I'm not trying to scare you off or anything'' had said Raphael because he saw Alec was gonna interrupt him again._

_''I know you care about him. I know he loves you as much as you love him, maybe even more, I don't know. But Magnus has … lost a lot of people and had a rough time trying to overcome the grief and pain. I am just saying that … if you want to … take this step with him, and if he agrees, you'll have to love him completely. You'll have to love him, his past, his every scars, his every little bit of his broken mended heart, you'll have to love him wholly.'' had continued Raphael, his expression dead serious and his focus completely on Alec._

 

_''I know'' had answered Alec making Raphael look at him with doubtful eyes, ''I know'' Alec had said again, with a firm voice._

_''And I do, and I will never, ever, make feel Magnus like he has to hide his past from me because I accept it, I accept his past and I love it''_

 

_''Then … that's all I need to know'' had said Raphael, but something about how he said it, and how he lowered his eyes, made Alec feel like he was holding back something,_

 

_''You're not happy about it'' had simply said Alec,_

 

_''I'm not … against it if that's what you're asking''_

 

_''Then … what is it you're not telling me ?'' had asked Alec,_

 

_''Loving … also means losing and hurting. One day, even if you don't want it, you won't be here anymore and Magnus will be left with thousand of memories of you and he will have to live without you. I'm not saying you to turn immortal or something, just … If you want to marry Magnus, it has to be for life, you can't give up on him a few years later or it'll destroy him, it will crush him-'' had continued Raphael, clearly getting upset just by thinking about it,_

 

_''I won't. Raphael, I won't, believe me, please'' had said Alec, looking at Raphael with pleading eyes,_

 

_Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and sighing, Raphael had replied, '' I know. I do. Just … Magnus deserves it. Happiness, love, and a family of his own. I know how long he had been dreaming about it, and every time he thought he could have it, he didn't ? And I, his friends were there for him. I want to be sure that you want this. That you want him.'' had said Raphael, looking at Alec with a fierce look._

 

_''I do'' had answered Alec,_

_''I know that … I know that one day I will be gone, that he will have to live without me, but as long as I am here, I want to give him everything he has dreamed about during his whole life, I want to give him everything he deserves.''_

 

_''I am trusting you with this. I am trusting you with him. Do not make me regret trusting you.'' had said Raphael, walking closer to him,_

 

_''You won't. I give you my word'' had replied Alec._

 

_Raphael stopped in front of him, facing him, then he moved one of his arms to give a tap on Alec's shoulder, while smiling a little. Then suddenly, he lost his smile and he tilted his head to the side, but before Alec could ask what he was thinking about, Alec had found himself pinned against the wall, by Raphael's vampire force,_

 

_''What-''_

 

_''Just because we have become more civil toward each other doesn't mean I won't hurt you if you hurt Magnus. If you ever do something to break his heart I swear to Lilith, I will rip your throat out with my fangs, do you understand me ?'' had asked Raphael, still pinning Alec to the wall, his face merely an inch away from Alec's, his vampire teeth out, showing Alec that he was totally serious._

 

_''Yeah, I do, I get it'' had said Alec, with a raspy voice, then coughed a little when Raphael let go off him and stepped away from him with a pleasant smile._

 

_''You realize you just … threatened the Head of Institute right ?'' had asked Alec, with a little smile,_

 

_''Did I ?'' had asked back Raphael, with a teasing smile of his own, and walked away, out of the kitchen, leaving Alec, smiling behind._

 

So yeah.

Convincing Raphael hadn't been hard but it definetely hadn't been easy.

But in the end, Alec managed to get his blessing, as well as Catharina's.

It was all that mattered.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The proposal will be in the next chapter ! ... which I don't know when it will be posted, because I haven't wrote the speech yet ^^' 
> 
> But I will be on Christmas vacation so hopefully, the update will be soon <3 
> 
> Thank you all for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Walking back into their chamber, he went next to their bed, and placed the sheets that Chairman messed up with, correctly on the bed again.

Standing back, and sighing, he grabbed the pieces of broken glasses he put aside in a corner, and got out of the bedroom.

 

Walking by their living room, he entered the kitchen and threw the shattered glasses in the bin, opened a drawer and took two new glasses out.

Then, opening another one, he took the bottle of wine that Jace bought him for the occasion.

 

Going back to his room, Alec placed everything in the desk next to their bed and taking a deep breath, he grabbed his phone from his suit's pocket and dialed Isabelle.

 

Alec assigned her on a special mission today. A mission that concerned Magnus. And he really hoped that Isabelle didn't spill his secret task to Magnus … otherwise, she'll have to deal with him.

 

''Hey brother !!'' yelled Izzy into the phone, making Alec move his phone away from his ear for a few seconds. He could hear the distance noises from where they were, but he couldn't guess where.

 

He told Isabelle this morning that she should keep Magnus busy by taking him to shopping somewhere so Alec could prepare everything at home.

 

''Where are you ?!'' yelled Alec back over the phone,

 

''I can't hear you !!'' yelled back Isabelle, making Alec groan, and then he heard a voice in the distance, Magnus'.

 

''Hold on dear, Isabelle. Now, here you go, he won't have any trouble hearing you now'' heard Alec, and he also heard a noise like '' _whoosh_ '', obviously Magnus' magic to clear the background noises from the place where they were.

 

''Izzy ?''

 

''Alec ! I can hear you now. What's up ?'' asked Isabelle and Alec could totally hear just how happy she was, wherever she was from at this moment.

 

''Nothing new. I was uh... just checking up on you guys. Where are you ? Is everything alright ?'' asked Alec,

 

''Alec !! You'd never guess where we are right now !!'' yelled Isabelle back, squealing and laughing at the same time,

 

''Isabelle you don't have to yell I can hear you perfectly fine right now... And no … I don't know where you are, tell me then.'' replied back Alec.

 

''India ! Magnus took me to freaking India Alec !! It's so beautiful !!'' said Izzy.

 

''India ? What are you doing there ? I thought you weren't going outside of New York... And yes India is a very beautiful country, I went there once with Magnus last year, didn't I tell you that ?''

 

''You what ?!'' yelled back again Izzy, ''No you idiot you never told me that you went to India ! You traitor ! You should have shown me some pictures ! ''

 

''Oh … I didn't ? It should have been Maia then...''

 

''You told Maia and not me ?! Alexander Gideon Lightwood ! How could you ?! I never knew I needed to come here until now. This is such an amazing country ! The places and monuments are so mesmerezing ! And the food ! Did you try the food ? It's so so so good !! And the dresses ?! Magnus and I went to at least five shops and we bought half of the stores ! I'm never getting out of this country again !'' said Izzy, too concentrated on her speech, she ignored Alec everytime he decided to cut her off.

 

''Alright Izzy slow down.'' said Alec, trying to calm her down,

 

''I mean seriously, if you see Magnus' in the outfits he bought, you're gonna faint dear brother'' said Izzy, with a teasing tone,

 

''Yeah I know... listen um … are you … uh..''

 

''Oh right ! Wait a second Alec.'' said Isabelle, then Alec heard his sister talk to Magnus on the other side, ''Hey Magnus, can you wait for me here ? I think I need to pick up something else from the store we got out, it will take a few minutes alright ? See you !''

 

''Alright brother, what's going on ? Did you lose the ring ?''

 

''What ? No ! I-''

 

''Wait, did Chairman tear up your suit ?''

 

''No ! Just let me-''

 

''Oh my God don't tell me you are changing your mind Alec ! I swear to the Angel if you are I am gonna kick your ass and send you to-''

 

''Isabelle ! Would you let me speak for a second ?!'' yelled Alec back on the phone, starting to get annoyed.

 

''Ugh … please don't tell me any bad news please ?''

 

''There is no bad news, by the Angel, calm down will you ? I'm the one who should be freaking out right now, why are you panicking ?'' asked Alec,

 

''Well my brother is gonna propose to one of my best friend and he tends to overthink things so I have every reason to be nervous''

 

''Don't be. I am not changing my mind. This is everything I have ever wanted.'' said Alec,

 

''That's the spirit !'' squealed Isabelle, ''So tell me, what is going on then ?''

 

''I just called you to tell you that you have to keep Magnus from New York for a few little hours. I … uh need to relax.''

 

''Oh alright then. Don't worry, just send me a text when you want me to tell him that we can go home, okay ? asked Izzy.

 

''Yeah, uh okay'' said Alec, suddenly nervous,

 

''Alec ?''

 

''Yeah ?''

 

''It's gonna be just fine, don't freak out okay ? This is just another night of you two enjoying the night, just … you're just gonna ask a very important question to Magnus, for which he will give a big yes by the way. So … take a breath alright ?''

 

''Okay. Yeah, alright. I just need everything to be perfect.''

 

''It will be brother. I need to go back to Magnus now.''

 

''Ok. See you later.''

 

''Bye''

 

''Bye'' said Alec, then he tossed his phone on the bed, getting out of the bedroom, he went to the living room and stood in front the table he prepared for their night.

 

Petals of red roses were laid on some place of the table, along with some little white diamonds.

Plates and forks, were in place, so they would get to eating as soon as Magnus would be home.

 

Taking a deep breath, Alec looked around the place. Everything was perfect, and beautiful. The candles placed on some desks, the table, and the shelves would be enough to shine the living room when they will be taking their dinner with the lights off.

The rose's petals on the floor also add their beauty to the scenery.

 

When Magnus would open the door, the first thing he would see would be Alec, standing next to the table, surrounded by shining light and rose petals.

Just thinking about it made Alec smile.

 

He really hoped for everything to be perfect. He didn't think that Magnus would reject his proposal, but all the process of proposing was really making him stressful.

Alec was really good with speeches. Whenever he was in a meeting, or when he had to adress a bunch of shadowhunters at the Institute, he always knew what to do to capture the audience's attention.

 

But today's one was going to be completely different of all the speeches he could have given during his whole life.

Especially because this speech had to perfect, flawless, and lovely. He did write his speech, and he did think that it was perfect, but still.

Alec would probably stutter a thousand times before completing the proposal.

 

He took the box which he had put in the inside pocket of his suit. It was a little red box. It felt heavy in his palm, like it was holding all the secrets of this world.

He opened it.

 

It was the Lightwood's family ring.

For which Alec, made some changes.

Flames' marks were surrounding the outer square of the ring, and the capital ''L'' of the Lightwood's family name, was placed in the middle of the flames.

 

The Lightwood's family ring was posessed by their generation, for years now.

Since the moment Alec realized that he wanted to marry Magnus, he immediately had the idea of using their family ring to propose.

 

Of course, when the Clave would find about this, objections would arise, but it was another problem he would have face later.

 

He had went to his mother, Maryse, to retire the ring from her, since she was the one who was keeping it, after Robert departed from the Institute years ago.

 

When she welcomed him into her room, that day, Alec had first struggled to find words to ask for the ring. Of course, Isabelle had been the first one to know about the fact that Alec wanted to propose to Magnus with their family ring, but he had made her promise to not to tell anyone.

 

So when he had asked to his mother their ring, and when he had shared with her, the reason why he was asking for that ring now, she had jumped excitedly, clapped her hands, and with a huge, happy smile, had said,

 

_''Finally ! Do you know how many years I have been waiting for you to ask for our ring to propose to Magnus ?? I am so happy right now !!''_

 

And after hugging him for more than fifteen minutes, and crying tears of happiness of course, she went to fetch the ring from one of her drawers.

When she came back in front of him, to hand out to him what she had taken from her drawer, Alec had blushed, wide-eyed, he had looked up and down, from her mother and what she was handing out to him, then whispered,

 

_''Mom ! This is too much … I am the one who's gonna ask for Magnus' hand, not you !''_

 

Actually, his mother hadn't just gave him the ring, but she had brought it to him in a little red, ring box !

 

'' _I thought I would help you out a little bit !_ '' had told him, his mother, shrugging her shoulders, and smirking at him.

 

Puffing, and trying to hide his smile and his blush, Alec had quicly grabbed the ring box and put it in his pant pocket.

 

'' _Oh and wait ! You could try to modify the ring a bit, so you could make it look like a little modern you know ? I have an excellent idea ! Why don't you-'_ ' had started to ramble his mother, looking at him with shining eyes, immediately reminding him of Isabelle, whenever she got excited when she was too involved in his relationship with Magnus.

 

Not wanting to listen to this for another time, Alec had uttered a '' _Ok I am going_ '' to his mother, which she probably hadn't hear, and had gotten out of her bedroom.

 

Looking at the ring box now, Alec can't help but to smile blissfully. The ring was beautiful. The outisde of the ring was, indeed, meaningful, but what was designed on the inside of the ring was also significant.

Alec had left the exterior part of the ring intact, but he did something for the interior part.

Alec had craved into the inner part of the ring, an infinity sign, in gold, with, at the extremity of that sign, the letter M and A in capital letters.

 

Alec had them craved, a few weeks later after he had retrieve the ring from his mother. And it had been none other than Isabelle herself, that had the '' _honor_ '' ;her words, to do it.

Alec had made sure that it happened without any problems. He had explained to Isabelle, for at least more than thirty minutes, about how it must be perfect.

Isabelle, had started to get fed up with her brother's speech, and had snatched the ring from his grasp, and had got to work.

 

And the outcome had been impressive. It had been exactly how Alec had imagined it.

Overwhelmed with happiness, contentment, and gratefulness, he had hugged Isabelle tightly, and had whispered his thanks multiple times.

Isabelle had hugged him back, and smiled happily at him, telling him, '' _Now, go and get him_ '', while winking at him.

 

Thinking back about it now, Alec realized that no one else could have done a better job than his sister. It was also because Alec trusted Isabelle more than anyone...

She was the first one to know about everything when it comes to his and Magnus' relationship. Whether it was about his concerns, his overthinking …

Isabelle always knew the right words to ease his mind.

 

The only person who hadn't been informed by Alec about his motivation, was Robert Lightwood. After his father left the Institute, he hadn't been in contact with them, so Alec didn't find any reason to keep him updated about his future. He was still mad at about his cheating …

 

Closing the ring box, and holding it in his palm, Alec shut his eyes, and took a long, calming, breath.

 

_Knock, know, knock, knock, knock …_

 

''Alexander ?''

 

 _Shit_!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter (promise it will be the last one lol) will be the proposal :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter !

Alec abruptely turned around, and fixed the front door, where the knocks were coming from, wide-eyed.

Alec stiffened.

 

He didn't realize that Magnus would be home this quick !

Isabelle was supposed to keep him busy until the next two hours ! What was he doing here so soon ?!

 

_Ding !_

 

He got his phone out of his jacket pocket, and saw that Isabelle just send him a message …

 

''Alec, I am so sorry, I tried to keep Magnus away for a little bit, but he really wanted to come back home to see you ! I hope all is set though … Good luck brother !''

 

_Damn it Izzy …_

 

''Alexander ! Open the door darling !''

 

He didn't prepare his speech yet !

He did … but he wanted to practise it a little longer … That's why maintaining Magnus busy for another hour or two was vital … But since Magnus was here now … he guessed he has no other choice but to get it done sooner than he planned.

 

''Uh … wait a minute !'' yelled back, Alec, looking around, frantically, all senses suddenly lost, and his emotions all over the place.

 

''Alexander open the door ! I am carrying at least ten bags right now ! Alexander !''

 

''Wait a moment Magnus !'' replied back, Alec, yelling.

 

Ok, so.

 

Dinner table, check.

Flowers, check.

Food, check.

Candles, check.

Wine, on the little desk, in their bedroom, check.

Ring, check.

Speech, check.

 

Alec had asked his mother to cook some special dishes for the day, since this was going to be a very special occasion. Maryse had came to their loft earlier, two hours ago, to cook all the meals in their kitchen. Alec had stood back, and watched her do all the work. She had specifically instructed him to not to touch anything, since he was a disaster when it comes to cooking. Alec had sat on a stool and watched his mother move around the kitchen as it was her own.

Alec and Magnus, had invited her to their place plenty of times during these past few years. And she had insisted that she would, from time to time, cook dinner for them. Alec and Magnus hadn't complain.

His mother was an amazing cook. So he knew he could count on her today, since this was going to be important, he didn't want to order food from outside, but wanted to do something special.

 

And, of course, Magnus loved Maryse's cooking. It definetely helped them get closer and get to know each other better, since Magnus, himself, also made incredible dishes.

 

''Alexander !!''

 

''Coming !!'' yelled Alec, shaking his head to get back to the present. Then, taking a deep breath, to try to calm himself down, and putting the ring box back in his pants pocket, he walked toward their front door to let Magnus in.

 

In fact, Alec had informed Magnus that he was planning a surprise dinner for them, to celebrate their three year anniversary, so Alec told him to not to let himself in, but to knock on the door for a few time so that Alec would open him the door for him.

 

Of course, Alec thought he would have had a couple of hours, to emotionally, and mentally prepare himself to complete the task at hand.

Even though his speech was prepared, he was sure that when he would actually propose to Magnus, he would be lost at words.

 

Turning back a last time, to look at their dinning table, Alec sighed and moved his hand towards, to turn the door handle, and opened the door.

 

Facing him, was Magnus. He was wearing a black indian traditional clothe, that went up to his knees ; black pants, and a white scarf was surrounding his neck.

It wasn't the first time that Magnus was wearing indian clothes, but whenever he did, he always looked like royalty. It added him more charm.

And just like everytime, it made Alec speechless.

 

''Uh …hi'' said Alec, with a goofy smile, admiring Magnus.

 

''Hi to you too Alexander'' answered Magnus, smiling up at Alec, ''Now help me get all these bags inside, so I could properly greet you with a hug and a kiss'' said Magnus, smirking.

 

''Yeah, yeah sure.'' said Alec, then noticed the shopping backs on the floor, there were at least ten of them, and Magnus was carrying five bags in each of his hands.

 

''Did you empty all the stores in India or what ?'' exclaimed Alec, looking at all the shopping bags in front him, with wide eyes.

 

''Well, they do have amazing clothes there, so … maybe ?'' said Magnus, shrugging, and entering in the loft.

 

Grabbing the rest of the shopping bags, Alec followed him, and bumped into him when Magnus suddenly stopped walking.

 

''Alexander … this is indeed a beautiful surprise'' whispered Magnus, looking at all the details around the place in awe, making Alec smile proudly.

 

''You like it?'' asked Alec,

 

''It's lovely, Alec.'' said Magnus, beaming at him.

 

Turning back, Magnus put his bags on the floor, and walked towards him. Standing in front of him, Magnus grabbed him by his waist, and hugged him.

Putting the bags he was carrying, on the floor, Alec hugged Magnus back.

 

''I missed you'' said Magnus,

 

''I missed you too, Magnus'' said Alec, putting his chin on top of Magnus' head.

 

Then Magnus drew his headback, and looked at him. Bringing his hand up, he caressed Alec's cheek , making Alec smile.

 

''Happy anniversary to us'' said Magnus, smiling at Alec fondly, looking at him in a way that made Alec weak in the knees, blowing his breath away with its intensity.

 

''Happy anniversary'' replied Alec, and moved forward and kissed him deeply.

 

He could feel Magnus smiling into the kiss, and it made him smile too. He was unbelievably happy. And from today, he was going to be happier, like he had never been before.

He brought Magnus closer, and pulling back from the kiss, he brought their forehead together, he whispered,

 

''I love you''

 

''I love you too Alexander'' said Magnus, smiling at him,

 

''Alright, give me your bags, I will put them away, why don't you go sit down at the table ?'' said Alec, taking all the bags, and putting them, one by one, on a chair. And taking the bags Magnus put down, he moved them away to the floor, next to the chair, while Magnus was taking off his coat.

 

''So, how was India ?'' asked Alec,

 

''It was beautiful ! I may have gone there for the hundredth time, but I will always be amazed. We should definetely go there more often.'' said Magnus,

 

''We will, but I am never going to get used to their food'' replied Alec, frowning, walking towards their table.

 

''Oh come on, you only tried it once, and you shouldn't have order the spiciest dish !'' said Magnus, laughing at him.

 

''Uh yeah, and I thought I was going to lose my tongue ! I don't know how you eat indian food, but I am never going to eat spicy food again.'' answered Alec, standing next to the table, and checking if everything was in place.

 

''You eat mexican food, and it is spicy too !'' said Magnus, shrugging,

 

''But it's not the same ! Indian food is way more spicy than mexican food'' said Alec.

 

''I will get you used to it'' said Magnus, looking teasingly at Alec, smirking, making Alec laugh.

 

''We will see that.'' said Alec.

 

''Alright I will bring the food, wait''

 

''Okay'' said Magnus, and Alec disappeared in the kitchen.

 

Taking the plates which contained their dinner for the night, Alec brought them to their table and put one in front of Magnus, and the other one next to him, where Alec would be seated. Then, going back to the kitchen again, he brought their dessert to the table.

 

''Here we go'' said Alec, sitting down next to Magnus.

 

''Where is the wine ?'' asked Magnus, confused, ''We simply can not celebrate without wine''

 

''I know, but it's in the bedroom, for later.'' answered Alec.

 

''But why would you-''

 

''It's … a surprise alright ?'' said Alec, smiling at Magnus, making him smile back at him.

 

''You are outdoing yourself this year Alexander, I am getting scared that my surprise won't be as perfect as yours'' teased Magnus, smirking at Alec.

 

''You always manage to surprise, so I don't doubt you will this year too'' replied Alec,

 

''I hope so'' said Magnus, looking away from Alec and biting his lips, seeming lost in his thoughts.

 

''Let's eat, shall we ?'' said Alec, bringing Magnus back from his thoughts. He took away the plate covers from his and Magnus' dinner plates, making Magnus discover what was underneath the covers.

 

''My favorite !'' exclaimed Magnus, looking at his plate.

 

Indeed, it was.

Alec had made a list of Magnus favorite foods and honestly, it was a never ending one. But with Maryse's help, they had decided to go for a chinese dish : Stir fried noodles.

 

It was one of the popular dish in North China.

They had try it together, once, when they visited China a few years ago, and it had became both of their favorite meal in the country.

 

''Yeah, it is''

 

''Mmmh it smells delicious !'' said Magnus, smelling his food with his eyes shut.

 

''Mom made it. I hope it's good''

 

''Of course it is, I mean … I am glad actually, that she was the one who cooked it'' said Magnus, with a side look at Alec, making him gasp.

 

''Hey ! It's our anniversary, be nice !'' said Alec, chuckling, shoving Magnus away by the shoulders with his hand, making Magnus giggle.

 

''I was kidding, dear. I am happy that you told Maryse to cook for us tonight. She is pretty incredible at this.'' said Magnus, looking down at his plate, smiling.

 

''Yeah she is. She was confident that you'll love this'' said Alec to Magnus, saying exactly what his mother had said to him.

 

''I don't doubt that'' said Magnus, pleased.

 

They started to eat. They always used to feed each other when they eat together. There was something so caring and special about being fed by the love of your life's hand.

Each of them went into fits of laughter, whenever the other dropped a part of their food, because they were enjoying it so much. And it was mostly Alec.

Magnus had learnt from a long time how to eat with sticks, but it wasn't the case with Alec, which amused the both of them, very much.

 

Alec had to admit : his mother's cooking was pretty exceptional. Their dinner was pretty tasty, and it made Magnus very happy, and that was enough for Alec. He shouldn't forget to send a text to his mother to thank her.

 

After their meal, Alec had grabbed their plates and put them away, then grabbing the desserts plates, he put them in front of them.

Taking away the plate's covers, he smiled when Magnus said,

 

''Oh God you're spoiling me, I am going to get fat !'' while growling, and throwing his head backwards.

 

''And you will still be the most beautiful person to me'' said Alec, grinning at Magnus.

 

''Stop it'' said Magnus, blushing, and taking one of his favorite desserts in his hand : Kuih Bahulu. They were little spongy cakes.

 

''We have been together for this long, and you're still not used to my compliments'' said Alec, eating one of the little cakes.

 

''I will never get used to those'' said Magnus, still blushing, and looking at Alec with a fond smile and a soft gaze.

 

''Oh my God, this is amazing'' said Magnus, his mouth full.

 

''It really is'' agreed Alec, because Magnus was right. His mother had outdone herself with this one.

 

More the time was passing, and more Alec was getting nervous.

He was sure about his proposal, but he was pretty much worried about his speech. Because Magnus had a tendency of making him stutter over words whenever he was looking at him with _those eyes._

 

All he had to do, was just to talk.

It couldn't be that bad right ?

 

''So … now that dessert is over, can we have wine ? Or do you have any more surprise ?'' asked Magnus, raising one of his eyebrows, and smiling at him, which only made Alec's insides turn mushy.

 

''Uh … I … You …''

 

''Yes ?'' asked Magnus, looking at him with nothing but patience.

 

''Uh … give me a second'' said Alec, and without a word, he got up.

 

''Where are you going ?'' asked Magnus, looking at him with confusion.

 

''Wait here, I will be right back, alright ?'' said Alec, then went into their bedroom, and closed the door behind him, leaving a surprised and clueless Magnus.

 

Okay, so this was a bad start.

Alec didn't understand. There was no reason to panic, he was sure of himself. He was sure about how much he loved Magnus, and he believed, he knew that Magnus loved him back with his whole heart.

 

_Then why was he panicking ??_

 

Taking his phone from his pocket, he dialed Isabelle, but it went straight to voicemail. He tried again, but it was the same. He called Jace, and he wasn't picking up either. Then, he called Clary, and she didn't answer.

 

''Damn it'' sweared Alec, whispering.

 

Then, an idea came to his mind. Without even thinking if it was a good idea or not, he dialed the number, and the person on the other line picked up.

 

''I am panicking, I don't even know why, this wasn't supposed to go like this-'' started to ramble Alec, but a voice interrupted him.

 

''Woah woah dude, breathe ! What happened ?'' asked Simon.

 

Taking a deep breath, Alec tried to calm himself down.

 

''You know about … the proposal !'' said Alec, whispering, making sure that Magnus couldn't hear him.

 

''Oh … Oh ! The proposal ! You're doing it today ?? Wait … Did Magnus said no ? Is that why you're freaking out ? What happened-''

 

''I didn't even ask yet ! And you're not helping Simon !'' said Alec, starting to regret calling him in the first place.

 

''Alright, alright, tell me what happened ? Are you chickening out ? '' asked Simon,

 

''I am not !'' exclaimed Alec, in a low voice.

 

''Okay … so what is going on ?''

 

'' I … I feel like I am gonna ruin my speech'' answered Alec, closing his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

''Why would you ? Isabelle told me that you've been working on it for a while now.'' replied Simon.

 

''I don't know...'' simply said Alec,

 

''Okay, so hear me out, alright ? I am gonna give you a speech!'' exclaimed Simon, way too much enthousiastic about this subject. Alec didn't know if this was a good thing or not …

 

''Okay...'' said Alec, confused, but still grateful that Simon was trying to cheer him up, and giving him the confidence he needed.

 

''Alright, so you and Magnus, you guys are _epic._ You are like, _the_ couple ! Everything the Shadow World, and the Downworld had been through, you tried to fix it _together_. And you did. Okay ? So I don't know why you're panicking about this, but you don't have to. You guys are like the power couple of the Shadow World.

Everyone looks up to you. You are perfect for each other. You were there for each other when everything went to Hell, _literally_.

You make Magnus happy and he makes you happy, and it is definetely a good thing, and you already what his answer is going to be about your question.

You are like Elena and Damon, but in the male version, you would totally be the guy version of Elena by the way, not that Magnus is a bad vampire like Damon but he is kind of the guy who saved you from a boring, empty- ''

 

''What the hell are you talking about ??'' asked Alec, not having a clue of what Simon was babbling about.

 

''Oh come on ! You don't know- Ok never mind, we will fix that later. But the point is that, you complete each other. And getting married is the best thing that is going to happen to both of you. So get out and go get your guy ! Then, call me and tell me thank you. See ya !'' said Simon, and without waiting for an answer he cut the call, leaving a perplex Alec at the end of the line.

 

Okay, talking to Simon helped a little bit. He was right, there was no reason to panic. Magnus and Alec were indeed perfect for each other. And Alec couldn't agree more.

 

Relaxing his posture, Alec took a deep breath to calm his racing mind, and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Opening his eyes again, Alec smiled to himself, and thought about how good this idea of proposal was.

Magnus and Alec were already living together, since three years already. They were already acting like an ''old married couple'' apparently, according to many people.

So, all that was left to do, was to make things official.

 

All Alec needed to do was put a ring on Magnus.

 

When he felt that he was calm enough, he took another, long, and deep breath, felt his muscles relax, and confidently walked out of their bedroom, and made his way toward Magnus, who looked up at him when Alec started to approach him.

 

''Hey, is everything alright ?'' asked Magnus, looking at Alec with a concerned expression.

 

''Yeah, yeah, I am good.'' said Alec, looking at him, fiddling with his hands, but smiling down widely, at Magnus.

 

''You were pretty anxious when you left'' said Magnus, standing up from the table, and facing Alec.

 

''Yeah, it was just … nevermind. Come here'' replied Alec, reaching out and bringing Magnus closer to him.

 

Both of them were facing each other, Alec was looking down at Magnus, like always, with love and admiration. And Magnus was looking at him the same way, maybe with a little bit of confusion.

 

''I love you'' said Alec, smiling down at him, grinning.

 

''I love you too'' said Magnus, with fondness, looking straight into Alec's eyes.

 

_Here we go._

 

A sense of contentment and happiness filled Alec's being, when he realized how close he was, to change everything.

 

''Do you remember when you told me that, when we met, you had spend centuries closing yourself from feeling anything for anyone, and that I unlocked something in you ?'' asked Alec,

 

''I do remember that'' said Magnus, smiling at Alec, while reminiscing the day when Alec had spent the night at his place for drinks.

 

''I may have told you this before, but I want to tell you again.''

 

''Tell me what ?'' asked Magnus, raising his eyesbrows, and tilting his head to the side.

 

Breathing in, Alec reached out with his hands to hold Magnus' into his.

Then, he started talking.

 

''You saved me. Since the first day we met, you have completely turned my world upside down. And at first, it terrified me, you terrified me. Because whenever you were around, I had never wanted to keep someone so close, but at the same time, push you far away as possible from me. Because you were this new guy who entered my world completely out of the blue, and all you saw was _me_. I had been living my life as a soldier of the Clave for so many years, and I had spent half of my life, fighting against what I wanted, I had built this wall around me, where no one was allowed to enter. And the first instinct I got, when I saw you coming closer to me, was to push you away. Because I had no idea how to deal with my emotions. And there were a lot of them. But deep down, all I wanted to do was to let you in. You scared me and intrigued me at the same time. I wanted to get to know you, and understand you, as much I didn't want to get myself involved into this. But then, I realized that, the only reason I was terrified, was because you were everything that I had been looking for all my life without even realizing it. You were this guy who represented everything I craved for : confidence, peace, freedom, and so much more. And you were just _there_.

When you told me to follow my heart, years ago, when I was struggling with what I needed to do, I realized that I wanted you. Just you, and no one else. And that terrified me, and then I panicked and I hurt you. Even if I knew what I was doing was wrong, I thought it didn't matter about what I wanted, because I thought I could never have it, that I could never have you.

I was adamant that it was the only solution for everything that was happening at the time, even if I knew that I was going to ruin three people lives. And suddenly, you were standing there. And all I could see was you. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. I felt like everything was over.

But at the same time, I realized that this was my last chance. A chance to face what I have been running away from this whole time, meaning you ; or keep running to the opposite side, where all I could feel and see was darkness. It was either run toward the light,to you, or keep living into the dark, and fear, while marrying Lydia and spend my life miserable.

And during that moment, all became clear. I realized that I could be with you, and still be the strong shadowhunter I wanted to become. You were the one who made me realize that. You trusted and believed in me, in what I could achieve, even if I didn't believe it myself.

And that day, I also realized that you would be worth it. Because you were just standing there, looking at me, without saying anything, but you put yourself out there, showing me that it would be my decision. You didn't care about the shadowhunters families surrounding you, you didn't see the disapproving looks of everyone, my mother's anger, you were just looking at me. You took a risk for me, again and again, even when I pushed you away, because you knew. You knew that, deep down, I was unhappy with my own choice. And when I wasn't brave enough to fight for my life, for what I wanted, you wanted to fight for it, for me, and with me, because you also wanted me. And suddenly, I was certain of what I wanted, and I wanted to go after you. It was the first time in my life that I made a decision based onn what I was feeling, and what I wanted, and not because of others. You were right, I made that choice for myself, because I knew that, without you, I would go back to the place I didn't want to.

You saved me that day, and since then, you kept saving me. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, Magnus. I know that I have told you this before, and I will keep saying it. You are the best thing in my life. After you came into my life, everything has been beautiful. Everything you brought into my life, happiness, peace, joy, acceptance, it's everything I thought I could never have. And you made everything possible. You taught me that life will be what I want it to be. And I do know now. I have known it since the day we met. I want my life to be filled with your presence. Now, and forever. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side. I want to wake up next to you, and I want to go to sleep in your arms. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning, and the last thing. I want to share my entire life with you. I want you to keep saving me from making stupid and silly decisions, I want you to laugh at my cooking skills everyday I try to make breakfast and burn our kitchen down, I want us to be just like the way we are. And I want to take care of you, I want to be at your side, holding you, and reminding you that everything will be okay whenever you'll go through a difficult time, I want to keep rolling my eyes at you for using magic for everything, I want to keep pestering you with questions about your funny life experiences about your past, and I want you to keep telling me ridiculous lies just to make me laugh. I want to love you for the rest of my life, I want to give you everything you want, I will try to give you everything you deserve. I want to give you all the happiness you keep giving me every single day. I will never doubt your love, I will never do something to deliberately hurt you, and I will never, ever stop loving you.

 

So Magnus Bane, marry me.

Marry me, and let me love you, forever''

 

''Alexander …'' whispered Magnus, clearly moved by his speech. Alec had expected himself to stutter over his words, and to mess up his proposal but nothing of that sort happened. Because, there hasn't been a ounce of overthinking while Alec was talking. When Alec reached the end of his speech, he got down on his knee, took the ring box out of his pocket, while smiling widely when Magnus gasped, bringing up his hands to his chest.

By the end of Alec's speech, both of them were crying, tears slowly falling down on their cheeks. But Magnus was the most overwhelmed, obviously ; he laughed, sniffling, when Alec reached the part where he was telling him how he wanted them to be around each other for the future.

 

When he finished speaking, Alec was grinning, while Magnus was smiling happily, and crying at the same time.

 

''How is that for a surprise ?'' asked Alec, looking up at Magnus, still on his knee, waiting for his answer.

 

''You keep surprising me'' said Magnus, shaking his head, and smiling down, fondly at Alec.

 

''So … are you going to answer, or are you going to let me wait for hours ?'' asked Alec, biting his lips, not because he was nervous or scared because of the answer Magnus could give. But he just wanted to hear him say it.

 

''Only if you answer mine'' simply answered Magnus, raising his eyebrows at Alec, and smirking.

 

''What is that supposed to mean ?'' asked Alec, frowning in confusion, and before he could ask again, he gasped, his mouth open, in shock, when he saw Magnus taking a red little box from his pocket, and getting on his knee, coming to stand down in front of Alec.

 

''What-''

 

''You always seem to be one step ahead of me, Alexander'' said Magnus, looking at him with twinkling eyes, and biting his upper lip to keep himself to smile too wide.

 

But Alec was … well, confused, but also surprised. _Definetely_ surprised.

He had no idea what to say, he was suddenly feeling all kind of emotion : happiness, joy, surprise, trill, excitement.

Suddenly, a big smile split his face, which made Magnus laugh a little, looking at him like he posessed all the answer to every questions.

 

''Y-''

 

''No no wait'' hurried up to say Magnus, interrupting Alec,

 

''You had your chance at your speech, now let me do mine alright ?'' said Magnus, looking suddenly nervous.

 

''You prepared a speech too?'' asked Alec, still smiling widely, so much that it was starting to hurt, but he didn't care, because he was _so happy_.

 

''Of course I prepared a speech !'' exclaimed Magnus, looking almost, no, definetely offended, that Alec would even think that.

 

'' I mean, I didn't plan a wonderful dinner, with flowers and candles and everything, but … I wanted to ask you on our balcony, under the stars and all that-''

 

''We could go there right now, come on''

 

''No, no this is …''

 

''This is perfect'' said Magnus, looking mainly at Alec, with his soft brown eyes, filled with love and adoration.

 

And Alec blushed, and looking down at the box Magnus was holding, he looked up at Magnus expectantly.

 

Magnus, contrary to Alec, was very nervous. And it was showing : He was taking short, but deep breaths, wouldn't look Alec in the eye, and he was slightly shaking, all the while biting his lower lip.

 

''Hey'' whispered Alec, making Magnus look up at him, with shining eyes, and smiling Alec simply said,

 

''It's okay''

 

''Yeah... yeah, just give me a minute'' said Magnus, chuckling,

 

'' I don't know why this suddenly feels …''

 

''scary ?'' asked Alec, finishing Magnus' sentence.

 

''Yeah'' whispered back Magnus, then closing his eyes for a few seconds, and breathing in once, he opened his eyes again, and this time, he was completely focused on Alec.

 

''Alexander … words won't even begin to describe how grateful I am to have met you. Before meeting you, I was existing, breathing, but not living. I have fell in love before, but Alec … never, ever, I have loved any other like I love you, and I will always love you, I will never stop. After we met, I had thousands of reasons to let you go, to let myself be pushed away, to give up, but there was one reason for me to fight : it was you.

You were this strong, fearless soldier, a shadowhunter : the completely opposite of mine, everything was in our way : blood, family, you were a shadowhunter and I was a warlock … You were the first one, in centuries, that made me feel something different. Different in a way that I never felt before. Meeting you made me realize something : that it wouldn't be easy. That if I wanted you, if I wanted you to acknowledge me, I needed to fight for it. At first, I didn't want to. Because I was aware of the fact that if you pushed me away, it would hurt me the most. And I was tired, so tired, of being hurt by others. But then, I learned that getting hurt is inevitable.

There is a quote, that I read in a book, years ago, '' _You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some say in who hurts you_ '', and it is true. And back then, I didn't want to run away from you, because I had been hurt before, but for once, I realized that getting hurt by you was a risk I was ready to take, willingly. And I did. It was the best thing I ever did. I had been living in fear, all those centuries, that I would never be enough for anyone, that I would always be a second choice. But that day, you chose me, and it made me, for the first in a long time, chose myself. You made me feel like I've never felt before. You didn't only make me happier, you make me better. I was in this dark, empty place, for so long, I had forgotten what it felt like, to be loved, to be in the light. And you reminded me that, you reminded me, that love was worth everything. That you were worth everything. I thought, before meeting you, that there would be no one to love me back as much as I have always loved, deeply, strongly, endlessly. After all these centuries, you were the first one who made me feel worthy of being loved. And you … you love me, so much.

You always make me feel like I belong with you, that all the past heartbreaks, pain, suffering, had only one purpose : to lead me to you. And they had been worth it, Alexander, because I found you.

You have always been at my side, holding me, whenever I had a hard time, everytime I pushed you away, you never left, you were just there, letting me heal, but at the same time, you were helping me heal. Because you made me realize that you would never leave me. And you didn't. All these past years, with you, had been the best years of my life, Alexander.

You make me so happy. And I've never been happier. You taught me how to live again, how to love again. You are saying that I am the one who saved you, but you saved me too. You saved me from my past, and you make my present worth living, and my future exciting with the mere thought of having it shared with you.

And I want to make you happy as much as you make me, I want to make you feel like you're the most important person in my life, because you are. I want to make you Belgian waffles every morning, I want to make you feel special, because you are special, Alexander. And I want to make you mine, officially. Because I want to be yours. I love you Alexander, I will always love you.

So … Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me ?''

 

As soon as Magnus finished speaking, Alec grabbed Magnus by the back of his neck, and bringing him close, he kissed him.

Surprised, Magnus chuckled into the kiss, but kissed Alec back, smiling into it.

Both of them were smiling into their kiss, and tears were being shed as well.

 

Both of them backed away at the same time, breathless, but smiling so wide.

 

''So was that a yes ?'' asked Magnus, looking at Alec,

 

''Because you still have a doubt about what my answer is ?'' asked Alec, raising his eyebrows at Magnus, making him smile, and shake his head in amusement.

 

''You didn't answer my question, though'' said Alec, looking at Magnus with a questionning look,

 

''Oh … do I have to ?'' asked Magnus, teasing.

 

''Magnus !'' whined Alec, closing his eyes, and moving his head backwards, making Magnus laugh,

 

''Alright, alright, yes, I will'' said Magnus, looking at Alec, with tears treatening to fall down.

 

''You will what?'' asked Alec, opening his eyes again, and looking at Magnus with all seriousness.

 

''Yes, I will marry you, Alexander'' finally said Magnus, and Alec felt like he was breathing again.

 

''I will marry you too'' said Alec, smiling widely, happily, like he had just won the priceless thing ever. Because, he kinda did.

 

''Come on, give me your hand'' said Alec, taking Magnus' ring from the box he was holding in his hand. Handing out his other hand, he waited for Magnus to put his hand in his palm. And when he did, Alec slipped the engagement ring to Magnus' ring finger.

 

''Your turn'' said Magnus, after looking at his own ring in wonder, with a big smile. Magnus took out the ring from the box and hold out his other hand, in which Alec rested his.

 

Taking a deep breath, and smiling to himself, Magnus slipped the ring to Alec's finger. It was a simple ring, noticed Alec. It was silver. The platinum ring had a diagonal line of tiny diamonds set in between two ridges that spanned across the top of the wide band.

 

''There you go, _fiancé_ '' said Magnus, glowing with joy, smiling and winking at Alec, with teary eyes.

 

'' _Fiancé_ , I like that'' said Alec, looking at Magnus with a fond and soft look.

 

Getting up, Alec hold Magnus' hand with his, and bringing it up, he kissed his hand, where the engagement ring was. Then Magnus got closer to Alec, and hugged him, resting his head on Alec's chest, where he could hear Alec's heartbeats.

 

Alec, resting his chin on top of Magnus' head, closed his eyes, and whispered,

 

''I love you''

 

Looking up, Magnus smiled, and bringing up his hand, he caressed Alec's cheek with his thumb, and said,

 

''I love you too, Alexander, so much''

 

''Wanna celebrate ? There is wine, your favorite one'' said Alec, smiling, for which Magnus silentely nodded, and still holding hands with Magnus, Alec made the way to their be bedroom.

 

While following Alec, Magnus was smiling to himself. A feeling of contentment and peace washed over him. Then he felt a slight breeze of wind caress his whole body. Frowning, then smiling even more, he looked around, and with a single thought in his head, he followed Alexander.

 

'' _I did it Ragnor, I did it_.''

 

 

 

_**''Someday someone will come along,** _

_**that will tear down those walls you've built around your heart.** _

_**And when that love comes back to you,** _

_**you must do everything in your power to fight for it.''** _

 

_**\- Ragnor Fell.** _

 

 


End file.
